A vampire and a pack of werewolfs
by my daydream world
Summary: morden times AU Merlin is a vampire try to live blood free. Arthur and the knights are werewolfs
1. firends agaist natural

**I got this idea by watching being human on YouTube. Only my story had no ghost in it. Yet anyway. Merlin is a vampire as is Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh. **

**Arthur, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan are werewolves. Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin (or being human) **

**(I make some little changes to some of the spelling in here so it hopefully makes it more clearly.)**

Werewolves and vampire don't get along**. **It was a fact. No one really sure of the reason why but Vampire really hate werewolves maybe because werewolf only have to dealt with they problems once an mouth twelve times a year, Unlike Vampire who has no days off. Werewolves hate Vampire because vampires make their life harder when they trying to be normal.

Lancelot walked home one night. Enjoying the clod night time air when he bump in to a vampire. Mordred looked about 30 years old but with a Vampire you never known they age since they don't age. Before Lancelot knew what had happen Mordred push Lancelot up to the wall. If it had been a normal human Lancelot could free himself but vampires are stronger than they look. Before Mordred could do anything to Lancelot they was a shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Mordred looked at the people who call him. He smiled and let go of Lancelot who slit on to the ground. Lancelot stay were he was so not to due attention to himself. He look who the voice belong to. It what look like an teenager.

"Well look who the cat drag in" said Mordred walking up to teen "Little Merlin, how blood free going?"Merlin didn't answer she just glared at Mordred "I known why anyone who make you into a vampire. You make the vampire look weak"

"Shut up Mordred" said Merlin coldly "I have been a vampire a lot longer than you. You better go the full moon tomorrow night you known want to make yourself a target do you? Werewolf have a very good ways for tracking pray"

Mordred glared at Merlin and push pass him and began to walk off then he stop an turn around "I don't known why you save the _dogs_ for this isn't the first time. I have been hearing stories about you. None of them good"

Merlin smiled "Then it's good in my books then"

"You can't fight the blood forever, you known that" said Mordred "You soon be so crazy about it, you'll forget who you are"

"I won't let that happen" said Merlin at once

"Keep telling yourself that" said Mordred walking off.

Merlin watch him go and face Lancelot "Are you alright?"

"Yeh thanks to you" said Lancelot standing up and facing Merlin "Why did you safe me?"

"You did nothing wrong" said Merlin

Lancelot looked at Merlin "Who was that vampire?"

"Only Mordred" said Merlin coldly "He thinks he can tell me what to do. He forget I'm older than him"

"How long have you been a vampire?" asked Lancelot

"Too long" was all the answer Lancelot got. Merlin began to walk away but lancelet called out to Merlin

"Wait!" Merlin turns around "Thank you"

"Your welcome" said Merlin Lancelot walk up to Merlin and hold out his hand "Lancleot" Merlin took hold of Lancelot hand "Merlin" said they shook.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,.

Lancelot werewolf friend was not happy when Lancelot told them what happen

"A vampire save you" said Percival "They got to be a reason. Did he ask for anything?"

"Nothing" said Lancelot "I don't think he is on good terms with the vampires. He save me his blood free and from the sound of it they more to the story"

"Blood free?" asked Gwaine "Is that even possible?"

"It might been" said Lancelot "But I think this vampire alright"

"No Lancelot Vampire are not alright tire dangers'" said Arthur "Keep away from him."

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,.

Gwaine and Leon were next to meet Merlin. In was the middle of the day and Merlin ran into them.

"Sorry" said Merlin quickly and was about to ran off when Leon got hold of Merlin

"Were are you going kid?" asked Leon

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I can't been see, with you" snapped Merlin

Gwaine look cross "What do you mean with us?"

"Your werewolves" said Merlin in a low voice "If I am seen here I will be in even bigger trouble with the Vampire Union. And they no happy with me at the moment"

"Your the vampire that save Lancelot" said Leon

"Your point?" asked Merlin breaking free from Leon

"Nothing" said Leon

"Good" said Merlin "I really need to get going" Merlin carry on running.

"What do you think he's in trouble for?" asked Gwaine "Not for saving Lancelot surely?"

"You heard what Lancelot said he seem to be on the vampires bad side already" said Leon

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Gwaine

Leon shook his head "We can't get involved with Vampires issues Gwaine" said Leon "We werewolf we only make thing worst for him"

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,,

Gwaine and Leon meet the other in the corner of the local pub

"Lancelot we meet the vampire friend of your" said Gwaine drinking his beer

"What Merlin?" asked Lancelot

"He ran in to us" explain Leon

Elyan looked up "Don't Vampires turn into dust if they hit by sunlight?"

"No" said Arthur "Mortal rubbish, Vampires are not fond of the light, that dose not mean they can't on out in it. Did he want anything?"

"No" said Leon at once

"All he wanted was to get away from us" said Gwaine "He said he was in trouble with the vampire union"

"Why is he?" asked Lancelot not wanted to be the reason Merlin was in trouble

"May be it the whole blood free thing" said Percival "Can't been many of them"

Arthur gave a dark look and said in a low voice "Look we NOT getting involved with Vampires they are nothing but trouble all of them"

Lancelot, Leon and Gwaine all thought in the same time "May be this vampire is different"

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..,,..,,..,,..,,,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,...,,,.,.,...

Percival and Elyan were next to meet Merlin. This time it was in an small pub in the edge of Town. All the table were taken so Percival and Elyan walk to the table were Merlin was sitting alone

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Elyan

Merlin eyes dared around the pub before specking "Go head"

Percival looked at Merlin somehow he thought he should known him

"You look to young to be in here" said Elyan

"I'm older than I look" said Merlin simply "It's an caused and an blessing all at the same time"

"You're a vampire" said Percival Lancelot. Leon and Gwaine told the other what Merlin look like

"You fast normal it takes person lot long to finger it out. Especial nowadays" said Merlin

"You're the one who save Lancelot" said Elyan

"Dose the entire werewolf in this town known Lancelot?" asked Merlin "I had two other werewolf asking me the same question"

"We all friend" said Elyan "there six of us all together. There are a few more but we don't known them" Merlin nodded his head. Elyan frowned he just thought of something "Why did you say we can sit here?"

"I am the only vampire in this pub" said Merlin "if they were I would of said no"

"I heard your blood free?" said Percival

Merlin rolled his eyes "Do werewolf have nothing better to do but gossip about vampires?" Merlin looked around the pub again "Yes I am blood free, yes I killed people before yes I have turn people in to vampires. I been a vampires long before you great great great grandparents were born. I not proud of it. I been blood free for five years"

"We meant nothing by it" said Elyan "But you not hear of many blood free vampires"

"They are a free" said Merlin "Anyway I have to go" With that Merlin left Percival and Elyan alone.

,,,...,,,,,...,.,.,..,.,,,,,...,,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,...,,,,,,,,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

"He following us" said Arthur

"He was there before us" said Elyan "you said Vampire don't have super speed"

"If he was going to do anything Arthur he would have done something all ready" said Leon

"Maybe he planning a big werewolf wipe out" said Arthur

"Your not giving him a change" said Lancelot

"They vampires they monsters" said Arthur

"We are monsters too" said Percival "We did not chosen to be werewolves and Merlin did nor chosen to be an vampire"

"I said no" said Arthur "We are different to vampires. We can't be friends"

...,,,...,,,,,.,.,.,.,,,,,,.,.,..,.,.,,,,,,,,,...,.,.,..,.,.,...,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,..,.,.,..,,,,,,,,,,,,.,

A week later were the six werewolf walk together. They were attack up a gang of vampires

"What do you want?" asked Arthur "Why are you doing this?"

"Your werewolves do we need another reason?" said one of the vampire

Of of they try to fight back but vampires are not the easy to fight with. If it had been a full moon it would be a different story all together. One of the vampires look up

"Well well well It's Merlin"

Everyone looked up both the werewolves and the vampires to see Merlin standing there some of the vampire walks over to Merlin

"What are you going to do, Merlin?" asked the vampire who was right in fort of Merlin "Mordred told us about you safe a werewolf" Merlin said nothing he just stood there "What are you doing to do save them the dumb dumb dogs and be a outcast forever or help u and we help dig your name out of the dirt"

"My name was always in the dirt" said Merlin coldly

"Hundreds of yeas too. I bet you're tired of it?" asked anther Vampire walking up to Merlin "I hear you were a loser as an human and now your a even bigger loser now you are an vampire"

"Maybe your the loser for copy everyone else" said Merlin "All of you are losers."

Anther Vampire walk up the Merlin "Look you may be older than us, but you can't tell us what to do your an vampire you can't escape from it"

"You think I don't known what?" asked Merlin "I have lived hundreds of lives, lived all over the world. I not trying to be an good vampire, I trying to be a good person"

"What the point" said anther vampire "We always stay the same, we can't get to heaven I doubt even hell will have us what the point of being a good person"

"I don't expect you to understand" said Merlin "But I saw Mordred leading Morgana and Morgause to you blood bank so you better go before they drink i dry"

A vampire looked mad "How do we known your telling the truth?"

"You don't" said Merlin "But do you want to risk it?"

The vampire push pass Merlin. Merlin watch them go

"You you safe us" said Arthur not believing hi eyes "Why?"

"It's not your fault you an werewolf" said Merlin "Anyway I need to go once they find out I gave Mordred the direction to the blood bank they won't be happy"

"Why did you do that?" asked Lancelot

"I don't known" said Merlin "The vampire side of me told me to do it" Merlin walked away. It was not long before Merlin hear footsteps running behind him. Merlin true around and saw Arthur

"I want to say thanks" said Arthur

"It was nothing" said Merlin

"Your known" said Arthur "Your alright. For an vampire" holding out his hand

"Not many werewolf would say that" said Merlin taking hold of Arthur hand

"They never meet you then" said Arthur

And that how a vampire made friends with an pack of werewolves

**What do you think?**

**Do you think I should write more?**

**Love it hate it Please levee a comment/ review it would mean the world to me **

**And thank you for reading **


	2. blood hunger

**Hi all. I didn't known what to write about. I thought about how they become werewolves and vampires but I still trying to think about that one. So this is one I thought about more. Some hope you enjoy.**

**A little warning this is a bit darker.**

Gwaine and Merlin walked though the streets. Gwaine wearing normal jeans and a jumper. Merlin was also wearing jeans also a hoddie and a pair of sunglasses. Gwaine found this funny.

"You known your going to draw attention to yourself" Gwaine comment "at lest ditch the sunglasses"

Merlin glared at Gwaine "I not fond of the sun anymore"

Gwaine smiled "What did you do before sunglasses, if you are that old"

"Just had to deal with it" said Merlin. Gwaine notice that today Merlin seem more edgy than normal. Gwaine wasn't sure why until a young lady walked past them Gwaine notice Merlin having to fight with himself.

"Your alright Merlin, mate?" asked Gwaine

Merlin who always said everything was fine stopped suddenly "I need to get back to my flat" Gwaine stood there staring at Merlin "I am going to bite someone soon if I don't"

"Right" said Gwaine taking hold of Merlin and landing him to his flat. Once in Merlin went into his kitchen and found an bottle of something red and pour it in to a glass and drunk it at once and sated on the floor. Gwaine an little unsure what to do sat down next to Merlin.

"Is that blood?" asked Gwaine looking at the drink

"No. Fake blood" said Merlin taking deep breaths.

"are you O'k now?" asked Gwaine Merlin don't answer so Gwaine took it as an no. "I'll phone to other. I tell them you can't come" Merlin nodded "They will understand Merlin you known"

"I know" said Merlin removing his sunglasses Gwaine notice his pupils of his eyes were bigger than normal.

"Do you need more of the fake blood?" asked Gwaine

"No" said Merlin "I need...I need..."

"You need what?" asked Gwaine feeling an little scared

"I going to have to bite myself" said Merlin

"Is that even possible?" asked Gwaine

"Yeh" was all Merlin said he got to his feet "I do it in the bathroom it's not nice to see"

"I been here O'k" said Gwaine watching Merlin go. He heard the door click shut. Gwaine took out his phone and phone Arthur and told him what was going on. Arthur come round as fast as he could. Gwaine answer the door.

"He's in the bathroom dinking his own blood" said Gwaine

Arthur pulled an bit of a face for a slit second "Better than biting someone else" Arthur look over the the bathroom door "You can go. I can stay here"

"O'k" said Gwaine going right away. When Gwaine was gone Arthur walk to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Merlin?" called Arthur "It's Arthur I be out here alright"

They was no answer so Arthur sat of the sofa and waited. It was not long before he head water running in the bath room and Merlin come thought the door. Only wearing his jeans and a dark green tee shirt.

"Hey" said Merlin

Hey" said Arthur standing up "Are you alright now?"

"Yeh" said Merlin he smiled a little "I scared Gwaine away didn't I"

Arthur laugh an little "He panic that all" They both sat on the sofa there was an paused "What happen today?" asked Arthur

"I been with out blood for so long my body and my head scream for more" said Merlin "Over time it build ups."

"Must been hard" said Arthur "I mean with all that and other vampires going on about it"

"Doesn't help" said Merlin "But I been thought it before"

"You been blood free before?" asked Arthur

"On and off" said Merlin "The vampires known that so they think I been back with them again, but I want nothing to do with it anymore. I fed up with the blood and all of it. I just want to feel human again. You understand?"

"Yeh I understand" said Arthur "When I was attack everything change I couldn't believe what had happen and I guess I didn't feel human anymore"

"You are human" said Merlin "It just once an mouth you change"

"But it's still there. In the back of my mind" said Arthur "I think lets of on holiday. But I had to check it not on a full moon. I have to plan everything around the full moon"

"At lest you can stay in one place" said Merlin "I have to keep moving because I was bitten young people notice I don't change so normally I stay somewhere two years three tops and then I move to start an new life somewhere else."

"What about paper work and stuff?" asked Arthur "ID and stuff"

"Vampires have they way" said Merlin "Also we got very good artists who do photo like panting if we need it"

"I thought you not with the vampire union?" asked Arthur

"I'm not" said Merlin "But the artist and the paper work vampires don't work for the union they made a hung profit in sorting all the paper out for all the other vampires so we stay hidden we don't want slayers turning up"

"I guess being werewolf in no that bad" said Arthur "But I guess we do have more of an normal life than you"

"Depends what you call normal" said Merlin

"So what do you do? I mean what kind of work have you done?" asked Arthur

"Lots of things" said Merlin "mostly in the county being a farmer because sheep blood is good"

"I could life without that piece of information thanks" said Arthur pulling a face.

"Sorry" said Merlin "I was a highwayman once"

"You robbed people!" said Arthur in alarmed

"You make it seem so bad" said Merlin "This was that an different time it was safer for vampires to move about"

"so you were sheep blood sucking famer and an highwayman what else?" asked Arthur

"An undertaken" said Merlin

"Was you at home with all the dead bodies and coffins?" asked Arthur

"No I left after an couple of mouth it was to depressing" said Merlin

"That makes no sense what so ever" said Arthur

"It was people were dead dead they didn't have to live after you meat to die" said Merlin Arthur then understood.

"So did you do anything else?"

"Be to collage and universe about thirty six times" said Merlin

"Doing what?" asked Arthur

"Anything I fancy" said Merlin "Only I can't do things like doctor or lawyer and things like that because the cause is to long and I have to move on"

You chosen to go to collage and universe thirty six times?" asked Arthur

"Unlike you I didn't go to school" said Merlin

"So" said Arthur "You must be bitten as lest in the Victorians times. Because that when it was made the law for everyone to go to school"

"I meet Queen Victorian when I was a musician. Didn't like her very much" said Merlin

"You meet her?" asked Arthur In shook

"Yeh don't like to think to think about it" said Merlin "Might have nightmares"

Arthur half laugh he looked at Merlin it was hard to imagine how how he really was. Arthur guess that Merlin was older than the Victorians but knew better than to asked as Merlin would never say. "Were did you get the fake blood from?"

"Oh I not the only blood free vampire out their" said Merlin "They made this to stop craving so it a bit easier to stay off the blood"

"How many blood free are their?" asked Merlin

"And one hundred and fifty in England more in Scotland and Wales as there more sheep"

"Do all vampire drink sheep blood?"

"I think so" said Merlin "It's not to bad I mean lots of people eat lamb so what wrong with drinking it's blood?"

"Animals lovers" said Arthur

"Yeh well" said Merlin "It's not like we drinking from pets cats and dogs. But then again they better than humans."

"Dose that makes you feel any better?" Arthur forgot how they got on this topic but he was making him feel sick

"Better than going without" said Merlin he saw Arthur face "I feel like that a bit when I first began a vampire but I have to life with it"

"I'm so glad I'm an werewolf" said Arthur "It make eating deer and stuff seem a lot better"

"Gals I could help" said Merlin "I fell better as well lets meet the other" Merlin jump up so did Arthur

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Arthur "I don't want you to do this if you feel like you going to bite"

"I fine now" said Merlin "My blood hunger problem is fine and I feel fine this has happen before"

"Right" said Arthur uneasy

"Don't worry" smiled Merlin "I won't feel like drinking blood again for a couple of days I'm all top up"

"O'k" said Arthur "Lets go"

"Arthur thank you" Merlin said

"It was nothing" said Arthur

"It wasn't nothing" said Merlin "Thanks again. Not many werewolves would help a vampire"

"Not many vampires would help an werewolf" said Arthur "I guess we're different"

"I guess so" said Merlin

**Do you like it?**

**Please review **


	3. becoming monters

**Hope you enjoy**

Becoming monsters

Arthur and Leon

It meant to be a normal camping trip after the stress of exams. Camping for a week in the middle of nowhere on their own. Arthur and Leon didn't even know it was a full moon. But if they did they won't of cared. They were no such thing as werewolves only in stories and movies.

On the Saturday night they stay awake telling ghost stories and making fun of old teachers and about staring collage. They was an sound of howling outside.

"What was that?" asked Leon

"Somebody drunk" said Arthur "Foxes?"

They didn't worry until they saw the a large shadow outside they tent

"What the hell" said Arthur and both him and Leon left the tent thing it was an prank. They were wrong.

They were both in hospital for over an week. They said it was wolfs they didn't tell the doctors or they families what really happen.

"What do you think will happen one the next full moon?" asked Leon

"I don't want to think about it" said Arthur

"We have to" said Leon "If...if we are now...werewolves...we don't want other people to get hurt. We need to... think were we can turn safely"

On the next full moon Leon and Arthur went to the abandon prison and lock themselves up in one of the cells. That the night Arthur and Leon official called them self werewolves. They don't remember being an werewolf but they knew what they were. They were no longer normal humans.

But it all wasn't bad for Arthur. He meet his girlfriend Gwen in the hospital he didn't tell her at first about what he was, But after going out for a while she worked it out. And didn't care her brother was also an werewolf .

Gwaine

Gwaine couldn't remember hardly anything one the night he was attack. All he knew was that he was drunk like he never had been before. It was some party. It had been good. Gwaine didn't want it to end. Not ever.

Of course it did. Gwaine was told he was found in the woods. He had no idea why he was there. He was told it was an wolf attack.

But Gwaine who had always be more open minded though differently. He check the day and saw it was an full moon. He look on the internet for other people also attack by wolfs here find out two late teenagers were attack while camping and attack on the full moon.

That night Gwaine travel across the country to find them. And he did. He walk up to them

"Are you Arthur and Leon?" he asked

"Yes" said Arthur "Who are you?"

"I need to talk to you" said Gwaine "I really do"

"Hold on" said Leon "Your an werewolf"

"So I am one?" asked Gwaine

"Your don't known?" asked Arthur "When were you attack?"

"Last full moon" said Gwaine "I need to talk to someone I can't call any helplines. It not what people shouted about from the roof tops is it?"

Percival 

Percival was an guard. He was pay to stay wake all night and look after the computer building. He been doing it for a little over an year.

It was one night would change everything. It stared as a normal night. Until Percival hear unnatural noise coming from the basement. Checking it out carful he was attack from behind. For a few minutes Percival had be fighting with the werewolf. But he lost.

Percival quickly got use to what happen to him but it didn't hurt any less.

Elyan and Lancelot 

Elyan and Lancelot were walking about to they homes after watching an movie. They lived near each other and they rout home was crossing an large country park.

They crossed it plenty of times before. They saw the werewolf and they started to run right away. As quick as they could. But they were not quick enough.

Soon after it attack they meet Percival. And Elyan meet with Gwen boyfriend Arthur after finding out he was a werewolf. And Lancelot, Elyan and Percival soon meet Leon and Gwaine though Arthur. They all got on and trusted each other. And find some very good friends.

Merlin

One thing Merlin hated more than anything else was vampires. When he best friend and his family were attacked and killed. Merlin gave him self an mission an mission to kill all the vampires out there. As an fifteen year old he become an Vampires slayer. And he was not only good one of the best.

Merlin slay vampire after vampire. He travel anywhere to get to them. They were nothing more than monsters.

By the time Merlin was eighteen he killed way over three hundred vampires. And the vampires hated him more than anything else in the world. One summer evening. Morgause, Morgana, Mordred and Nimueh all gang up on Merlin. This wasn't the first time it hard happen and both side were going to fight back no matter what.

Luck wasn't on Merlin side this time. And soon he was on the floor with no weapons.

"What are you going to do?" asked Merlin "Kill me?"

"No" smiled Nimueh "You have slay some many vampires Merlin. Now you will too fear the slayer"

Merlin then become an vampire. At first he tried to fight it. The blood hunger the darkness but he soon become the monster he use to fight.

**Pleases review **


	4. merlin and mordred

**Hi all sorry for the long wait had writer block. I added Gwen in this chapter might add more of her later on. :D hope you enjoy **

The story of Merlin and Mordred

Arthur and Gwen walked thought the streets.

"I going to see dad tomorrow" said Gwen "He ask if you could come I told him you are having a movie night with Elyan and the others"

"I thought he knew about the whole werewolf thing?" asked Arthur

"He dose" said Gwen "But he a little funny about it. But if we don't mention it he fine. It hard for him to get his head around"

"It is" said Arthur. They walked past a allay were they was a fight.

"You will pay bird boy" said a male voice

"Get over yourself" said the young male "What I did happen long time ago, And I wouldn't of done the thing I did, if our little family left mine alone"

"What do you think that about?" asked Gwen

"I know that voice" said Arthur then he saw Merlin having an argument with a vampire Arthur knew as Mordred "It's Merlin"

Gwen hadn't meet Merlin yet looked at him "How old is he again?"

"He won't say" said Arthur. "But he been eighteen for some time"

"Call that a family?" asked Mordred "Your family was years ahead of it time. I mean were was your father?"

"Say what you want" said Merlin harshly "But at lest I wasn't raised by vampires. At lest I have real friends"

Arthur didn't like were this was going "Merlin your alright?"

Merlin and Mordred turn "Arthur!" said Merlin in surprise "No everything fine. He was just leaving" He walked away from Mordred.

"You can't run forever, Merlin" called Mordred "The real you will come back it always doses, if not we come after you. Enjoy your doggy friends"

Before Merlin could act Arthur gapped Merlin from the back of his hoddie and drag him away. "What was that all about?" asked Arthur

"The same old thing" said Merlin "Who are you?" he ask Gwen

"This is Gwen my girl friend, Elyan sister" said Arthur "Don't change the subject what were you arguing about"

"All sorts" said Merlin "I don't want to talk about it"

"I won't have this in a middle of the street" said Gwen "I mean you both keeping a low profile"

"Merlin flat is just around the conned we can talk there" said Arthur

"I'M NOT TALKING" Merlin half yelled. Arthur knew vampires could had short tempters

"No your shouting" said Arthur "And I got sensitive hearing. If you don't tell me I will tell the others and there can be on your back to"

"Fine" said Merlin moodily looking more like a real teenager

"I see you later" Arthur and to Gwen

"Good luck" said Gwen "I get something for tea, bring Merlin if you want"

Merlin and Arthur arrived at Merlin flat. It was a bit more messy since Arthur last been around. And dusty

"Don't you ever clean here?" asked Arthur

"Yeh when the landlord is due" said Merlin "I don't invite people over so they no point keeping clean"

They say on the couch "So what did Mordred want?"

"Oh he was drinking last night" said Merlin "Beer mostly don't think he had any blood. But he we all mad about stuff I need years ago"

"Like what?" asked Arthur

"Dose it matter?" asked Merlin "I don't think about because it mean I failed"

"Failed what?" asked Arthur "You said Mordred was raised by vampires?"

"He was" said Merlin "He didn't want to leave. They didn't turn him into one until he had a really good job. Well it was at the time."

"Lancelot said you older than him" said Arthur

"Yeh" said Merlin "Mordred was eight when I got turned" said Merlin "It funny thing was the vampires had lots of money for my head. But they turn me in to a vampire to make a point"

"What point?" asked Arthur "...That not normally what vampires do... is it? I mean making a point?"

"No" said Merlin "But I was different"

"Hold on" said Arthur "You said they wanted you dead why?"

Merlin has a strange look in his eyes "When I was fifteen I mad a vow. To kill all vampires. They killed my friends, my family."

"You was a slayer?" asked Arthur

"Yeh" said Merlin "I was good. Really good. I mean more than good. That why I was wanted dead. When I was caught I thought that will be the end. In a way it was. I failed my mission. I become a vampire. I couldn't kill them no more"

"Is that why you want to be blood free?" asked Arthur

"Partly" said Merlin he had an odd look on his face "There is another reason"

"Right" said Arthur

"You won't tell the other I was slayer will you?" asked Merlin

"Not if you don't want me too" said Arthur

"Thanks" said Merlin

...

Long time ago

Mordred just got turn in to a vampire. He had waited his whole human life for that moment. He walked until to saw Merlin.

"Mordred I see you got your child hood dream" said Merlin "Took a long time"

"At lest I wanted to be one" said Mordred "I remember you help me when we were both human. Why?"

"It was nothing" said Merlin "You had hurt yourself I wasn't going to leave you. That why I like human they are kind, Vampires are not. You lose that. You lose the feeling of kindness, happiness all you left with is a dark tunnel."

"Human are weak" said Mordred

"No" said Merlin "We are the one who are weak. We hind in the darkness. We stay away from human unless to freed. The human can turn on us and they will. They will come and kill us and what next? We fear the living because that what they are. Alive. I would not underestimate humans. I remember what it was like to be human"

"You're going blood free again" said Mordred "Since you meet that girl"

" I got a change to live again" said Merlin "Like a human, I going to try because human is what I want to be"

"Whatever you say" laugh Mordred evilly and he watch as Merlin walked away into the shadows disappearing in to the darkness

**I'm thinking of adding Freya in next chapter. I been planning it in my head for some time. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading and stay tune for the next chapter **


	5. merlin and freya

**Hi all back again hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin **

Arthur, Gwen, Percival, Leon and Elyan were waiting for Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine they were all planning to go blowing together. After waiting a couple of minutes they arrived Merlin and Gwaine looking cross and Lancelot laughing.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen

"Oh we went to buy a drink form the shop" said Lancelot "And Gwaine told Merlin not to wonder off..."

".. . to stop temptation" said Gwaine at the sane time Merlin said

"...I'm not a kid"

Lancelot carry on like they hadn't spoken "And Merlin say something rude. Anyway this lady tell Merlin he should listen to his father"

The other fell about laughing "I'm not that old" said Gwaine

"I'm look nothing like him" said Merlin

Arthur stopped laughing "Come on let get blowing"

...,,,,...,,...,,,..,,...,,,...,,,,..,,,.,.,.,.,.,...,,,...,,...,.,.,.,.,.,,,,...,,.,.,.,.,.,,,,...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,...,,,...,,,...,,..

After two games of blowing (the first game Perivale won and the second game Gwen won) they went to get a bite to eat.

"He mean food" said Gwaine jokey to Merlin

"I know that" said Merlin "And that joke is old and I mean old"

They got burgers from a burger van and sat down on the beaches to eat. They talked about football and work when Merlin saw someone he thought to be dead.

"Freya" to mutter under his breath

"What?" asked Arthur but before anyone could do anything Merlin run after a blown hair girl the werewolf's jumped up thinking that Merlin was after blood cashed after him. Gwen forgetting she promise to stay away from Merlin if he hade turn followed them.

"FREYA" yelled Merlin and the girl turn around

"MERLIN?" she asked and she rush forward to give Merlin a huge hug.

The other stopped "I think it was a false alarm" said Lancelot "I think they are friends" Then Merlin and Freya kissed each other

"I think they more than friends mate" said Elyan

"I can't believe you're alive, I was told you were stack?" said Merlin tear forming in his eyes

"I was told the same about you" said Freya who was crying "But you're alive after all this time? I can't believe it"

"I can't believe either" said Merlin

..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,.,.,.,.,..,..,,,,...,,,..,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,..,,..,,..,,,..,,...,,...,,...,,...,,...,,..,,.,,

"So" said Gwen she wasn't shook at the whole Merlin Freya thing she knew that someone who had been alive as long as Merlin had been he bond to have some relationships. And Freya was oblivably a another vampire Merlin and Freya told them they hand seen each other in years. "When did you teo meet"

"Mmmm ages ago" said Merlin

"So how did you meet?" asked Arthur

"Well I was minding my own business with the Female Vampires Liberation Squad..." began Freya seeing the blank looks she explain "Blood free female vampires" said Freya "Anyway we were attack by highway men" Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin had said he use to be a highway man during his vampires days. Merlin has a silently guilty look on his face Freya carry on "And we come face to face with this ugly Vampire..."

"I thought you said Highway man" said Perivale

"Quite a lot of highway man were vampires" said Merlin everyone gave him a questioning look "Yeh I was a highway man once"

"But... Why?" asked Gwen

Merlin and Freya looked at each other until Merlin spoken "Do you know what they use to do to vampires or who they thought were vampires? It wasn't nice so we stay off the radar as much as we could"

"Any way" said Freya "This really ugly vampire come out and go on about how stupid we were to be blood free and other things anyway we ended up being tie up".

"And Merlin come to your rescue" said Gwaine

"I think Merlin was one of the highway men, Gwaine" said Leon

"Oh... nor good first impression" said Gwaine

"Not really" said Merlin

"It was better than some" said Freya "And he was the one who yet up all go, and he couldn't do that without say so from the ugly one"

"And you run off together" said Gwaine

"No we didn't see each other of years" said Merlin "We bump accidently when we both trying to to keep off the blood. We both been off and on so we try working together"

"But after a year or two we had to go our own ways" said Freya sadly "We both not in the vampires good books"

"But we saw each other ago after many many long years" said Merlin

"But ago we need have the time" said Freya "And this keep happening"

"But" said Merlin "We had a good life during the Victorians timestimes... well did"

"We were together for about 10 years" said Freya "Without any problem. We should of known it wasn't going to last. We were attack and we thought each other were dead"

"Until today" said Merlin "About a 100 hundred years later"

The other didn't know what to say Merlin and Freya must love each other a lot but he was heartbreaking to near they story either if they didn't go into details but being force apart and again and again.

"But why di the vampires hate you so much?" asked Gwen

"Well we do not follow the normal vampires behaviour" said Freya "And if we do we go back to being human"

"And In my case being a ex- slaver doesn't make me the most welcome guest" said Merlin

"You use to be a vampire SLAYER" Asked everyone Merlin just shrugged

"I killed a vampire" said Freya "But only the one. He was going to attack me so I Killed him and his vampire mother bit me instead. But that is quite common, but in Merlin case normally vampires would killed slayers"

"Then why were you still alive?" asked Lancelot " I mean not alive... here?"

"Because the one thing I do not want to be is a vampire" said Merlin "Creative punishment they wanted me to e killed by a slayer. They were not counting in me being a good at being a vampires"

"They never do" said Freya

"So what are you two going to do now?" asked Arthur

Merlin and Freya looked at each other "We going to need tot talk" said Freya

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They stood in the distant talking to each other quietly. The other watch them wonder what they were talking about. Soon they come over.

"We're going to go our our ways" said Merlin to the shook of the others. Merlin and Freya seem to belong with each other.

"What? Why?" asked Gwaine

"We have many life time together" said Freya "And each time we were force apart."

"We know now we were lie too that each other is alive. And I'm happy knowing that" said Merlin "But until the vampires stop being so old fashions we can't be together"

"But we will meet again" said Freya "We always do"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Arthur and Gwen walked home hand in hand "If you had a choose?" asked Arthur "Would you do what Merlin and Freya did?"

"If it mean your stopping sometime bad from happening" said Gwen "But it'll that a lot to stop me leaving you"

"I love you" said Arthur "Forever and always"

"Always and Forever" said Gwen giving Arthur a kiss.

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading Please review **


End file.
